


Drunk Love

by Anonymous



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Balalaika/Rebecca "Revy" Lee
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Drunk Love

Revy’s brain was absolute mush as a bottle was in the process of being nursed between her lips, as she laid down on a rooftop, doing sex eyes at the stars like fucking Neil Armstrong as her booty shorts kept buzzing. 

It felt like a cat purring or maybe it was something else...fuzzy like the American hero of cats, Garfield.

It turned out to be neither as the raccoon resting on her stomach snarled at her when her hand moved toward the gold bottle it held, somehow held in balance between four tiny paws.

In her attempts to get it back many fat shaming comments were made; ones that made Rock cry when he wore a dress, yet it still didn’t work on a punk ass raccoon

. It mocked and bullied her as Revy fucking Two Hands couldn’t make an animal with such tiny hands cry, to the point that she debated whether it was going too far if she made a comment on the size of genitalia.

What Rebecca did know is that it must’ve be on fucking steroids as they arm wrestled for that bottle. So don’t blame her for being petty in her attempts to steal it back.

Since she couldn’t rightfully punish it on her own, ideas overdrove her mind on what her Sofiya would do to this raccoon if she told her the absolute shit move it pulled. Maybe it would go under a miniature guillotine and hard, very hard grapes would be thrown harshly as it pelted the fur, making indents before the blade decapitated the fiend.

A purr brought her to the image of the fucker burrowing further into itself as the bottle rolled off her body, making a sound that caused an ear to twitch in discomfort as it hit the cement. Fuck. Taking grapes to the face wouldn’t be that bad if it was for this little bitch.

Moments later she found herself taking that back as the raccoon’s family padded their fat asses over to her and started assaulting her. She always knew animals were racist. 

Ashamed as she is about the memory, her body felt how it always did in prison. With scratch marks and bites all over her body as her clothes were always ripped in some way.

The only upside right now is that she was naked before the raccoons attacked and thankfully her clothes were safe. Until they weren’t as they slipped off the roof with the raccoon she suplexed off of it. 

Which left her with the rest of the raccoons as their fur got moist off of the puddles of alcohol. Lapping are it only increased the speed of their rolling until her mind thought of them as King Kong barrels. To which she promptly started joining them; brokenly singing ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall.

Unfortunately the party stopped as a shadow overlooked all of them. Grinning, she recognized who it was as she pointed out the raccoon who stole her beer. The raccoon wasn’t executed as she thought it would though she still laughed when it was giving a rude talking to before being released from custody.

Confusion hit her when she realized her Sis actually found her, before remembering that’s who she sang to over the phone. She tried to say something about cameras when her Sofiya got closer; warning her because she knew something bad was definitely going to happen.

Nothing bad happened as a thick jacket was thrown over her tiny ass frame. Once that happened confidence overtook her body as she aggressively stomped around barefoot; giving orders like bitch slaps. The orders were shouted out in a very poor Russian accent. 

In her dedication to her performance she completed the final threat with an air thrust between every word. Revy did the biggest thrust on the final word of the threat as the effect of it had her falling on her ass from the power behind it.

Looking down at the odd sound the cement was making revealed that it was a metal cargo container. Which further explained why her Sis wasn’t so concerned about cameras.

A noise bubbled along the air as she pouted in confusion from the ground as the source was Sofiya, struggling to stand upright, with a mouth that was quivering to stay in a straight line; most likely because of her marvelous and spectacular display beforehand. It looked like it was very, very painful as Sofiya’s eyes were even watery at the absolute beauty of her performance.

Sadly, their eyes met and everything stopped as Revy’s feet started leading her closer to the blonde until she was backing up. Finally the prey caught the hunter as knuckles were kissed upon, along with the rest of the hand. 

A sigh had her pressing her lips harder as thankfully they both had a thing for hands.  
Eventually they ended up curled around each other as kisses and bites were left on a neck. Yet another activity they both enjoyed as Balalaika left more hickeys and marks on her skin. The coat might’ve had something to do with the intensity of it though she couldn’t be too sure.

After that, their bodies stayed side by side as they did sex eyes at each other. A failed attempt at holding hands left eyebrows furrowed and a locked jaw as the hand moved away before being stopped by a pinky that linked them together.

They just breathed, as tiny splinters of hope were divided in invisible linings of clouds. Hope that they both knew was not divided equally at all and would furthermore destroy them. So they ignored it. One thing it did remind Revy was the air after she escaped prison.

It was like her first breath when she was born as breathing through her mouth left it cold and fresh. Only downside of it was it held the burning sensation a mint has. She’s not sure if that was from her realizing she couldn’t cling to life no more or the fact that she recognized she couldn’t anymore in the first place.

Time passed before a yawn cracked out of Rebecca and a stern look signaled that was the end of their freedom for the night. She received a blank stare when she asked for a piggyback ride. Finally on shoulders she never realized just how powerful her Sis was as just her height left her breathless. A smug grin formed on her face when breath hitched as she finally got in a comfortable position.

At least they earned a new memory to flow through their minds like flower petals.  
When Sofiya was called in the middle of the night being sung ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall as she found Revy at the docks wrestling a family of raccoons completely naked in puddles of beer.

Along with forcing an execution on a particular raccoon who Revy admittedly lost an arm wrestle to, since it wouldn’t share the beer it was rewarded. So it was held up in the air as it got a speech of insults more brutal than an execution could ever be.

Then she got to wear Sofiya’s coat as she drunkenly stomped around, shouting threats and orders in a shitty Russian accent. While air thrusting between every word that left her on her ass. As the night progressed they kinda ended up giving hickeys to each other along with kisses to the other’s hands.  
After that they held pinkies while stargazing. 

Ending all of it with a piggyback ride as the person on the shoulders had her body filled with claw marks and bites from raccoons, being sticky and moist from the beer puddles, and having a neck full of hickeys and smeared lipstick as she wore nothing except for a coat.

So in short, it was a nice experience. Just being free with the person who you...fuck. She must’ve said that out loud as hands on her legs grew tighter and she never felt more understood.


End file.
